


Can I stay over?

by Zeibix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a shitty writer, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Past Relationship(s), jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Dick has had a fight with Bruce and figures it'd be a good decision to crash at his ex-boyfriend's place after said fight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Can I stay over?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some angst/fluff for ones. It probably turned out quite shitty, but that's what I get for writing whilst at work.

"Not a move" That threatening yet familiar, raspy voice growled at the dark figure, now standing in the bedroom. Intruders in his bedroom? Not something you saw every night, but it didn't mean Jason came unprepared. In fact, he slept better knowing his handgun was within his reach. It wasn't till the silhouette moved closer, Jason could make out details of the man dressed in black and blue. And ... red. Even within the dim light provided by the moon, those facial features were something he'd never forget. Not to mention those ocean-blues he'd drowned within way too many times. Domino, in Dick's one hand. Bruised, yet beautiful. That he was. Dick Grayson. Suit ripped in various places. Face, red and blue. Lips, swollen. Although the injuries seemed only to be on a surface level, it didn't make them pretty. Body, trembling just slightly. Whether or not it was from exhaustion, pain or the pouring rain having taken it's toll on the guy, Jason couldn't tell.   
  
"I ... Do you think I could stay here? Just for the night?" Dick had added in, allowing himself a hesitant step closer towards the bed. Curtains waving lightly as the wind had grabbed onto it. The window, which he'd entered through, still left somewhat open. What a luck Jason hadn't changed the security password in a good while or Dick wouldn't have gotten inside without at least saying his goodbye to a limb or two. The gun, which had previously been aimed at him, had now been put aside on the bed stand. Jason simply sat in the bed, blankets somewhat covering his boxers while eyeing the hero up and down. He wanted to say 'no'. In fact, he wanted to throw Dick out as quickly as he'd entered. Why, you ask? Dick had become a weak spot. _His_ weak spot. Something he simply couldn't afford to have in his life. But even after various fights and disagreements, he simply couldn't bring himself to turn down his former lover when seeing him in this state. Heck, when had he become this soft?   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Dickie." Sure, he hadn't exactly refused. But Dick hadn't taken the break up very well. And although being quite talented at keeping his distance, Todd hadn't exactly dodged every phone call from Babs, telling him he needed to talk to Dick. Or well, not to mention the occasional death threats he received from the demon spawn. He was sure Damian planned on ploughing out both his eyes for hurting Dick, whether it being with his katana or a fork. It'd been about 8 months since they were officially over. Jason had simply chickened out after a good while of dating. As appealing as a relationship seemed, he'd really never been one for commitment. Dick? The total opposite. Despite having a good list of past romantic partners, he'd proved to be extremely affectionate once deciding on settling with someone. Affectionate, but not on a suffocating level. It was warm and nice; _Exactly why it felt so undeserving._  
  
In the beginning it was all good. Then over time it had started to anger Jason. All the kissing. Touching. Being told he was simply the best thing to happen to Dick in such a long time.   
  
_Bullshit._  
  
At least his own self-hatred told him so.  
  
  
"I had a fight with Bruce. My bike broke down on the way back to Haven, so I walked here. I'll leave as soon as the morning comes. Please, Jay. I'll be out of your hair before you know it." Begging never felt good. But without it, it would've been a definite no. And although having the feeling Jason wasn't exactly gonna agree to it, one could always hope.  
  
The younger pushed the blankets aside to get up. He reached to turn on the bed lamp before approaching to get a better look at the older's face. You'd wonder how, even with a bruised face and no light in his blue eyes, he still managed to look like God's purest creation. Dick's gaze fell on the floor in shame as silence fell upon them. Yet those mesmerizing, blue-green eyes still lingered on him.   
  
" -- If not, then I get it." He spoke in a defeated manner. He wasn't gonna fight Jason over this. There'd been more than enough fighting tonight. He'd brought no spare clothes, so sleeping just anywhere wasn't an option. But he'd figure something out. That's what he always did.  
  
"Get out of your suit. I'll drive you back home tomorrow." The younger responded, having no interest in discussing this in the first place. Of course the thing with Bruce nagged him. He couldn't possibly imagine what the two of them had been fighting about this time. But ever since their break up - Shit, even _during_ their relationship - Dick had seemed ... distracted. You'd wonder why, considering Dick had worked on several cases with Batgirl during their relationship. Somehow, this had been different. Maybe it was the fact that Jason could be quite reckless. It wouldn't surprise him if it had Dick worried out of his mind at times. As for the old man. Bruce definitely hadn't approved of them either. Then again, what could they really expect? Bruce had taken both of them under his wing. The last thing he'd wished for was probably for the two of them to bond immensely over their childhood trauma and how much of a horrible father Bruce made.   
  
Dick seemed surprised, to say the least. At least he simply stared at Jason who went to search his closets for some extra pajamas pants and a t-shirt. Normally he'd known Dick to be someone radiating a lot of body heat, but the guy was soaked from the cold rain. Getting him cleaned up and warm was a first priority. Once finding the stuff, he put the clothes onto the bed along with an extra pair of boxers.   
  
"You know the way to the bathroom. If you need meds, they're in the upper cabinet above the sink, so just treat yourself. Let me know if you need anything else." The taller said before walking to close the window shut.  
  
  
_________  
  
It was weird, to say the least. Jason just sat there, on the bed, weighing the gun in his hands as he listened to the sound of the water running from within the bathroom. It was only a safe-house, which consisted merely of a shitty bedroom, a shitty bathroom and an even shittier kitchen. But even when Dick had visited him in the past, he'd never once complained. Jason's gaze fell on the bed. Fitting two in there was a tight fit. But it was Dick. Although having wanted to turn him down, it was a warmth he wouldn't mind feeling for just one more night. Even if it was selfish. Worst thing? He knew Grayson felt the same way. In fact, Dick had never stopped _feeling._

_Don't hurt him._

_  
  
__Not again._

It wasn't intentional when he clenched around the gun, feeling the anger rise. After all, it wasn't that he didn't love Dick. No. In fact, in that moment of loving him, it was as if he'd completely forgotten how much he hated himself. Scary, huh? His train of thoughts seemed interrupted when the bedroom door was opened once more and the older returned. Pajamas pants and t-shirt clearly a size too big, but he'd made it fit nonetheless. Jason secretly really adored when Dick put on his clothes, even if it was the most disgustingly cheesy thing he'd never dare admit to. But he certainly didn't mind the view. A deep sigh escaped Jason as he put down the gun, only to get out of bed.  
  
"You're dripping all over the floor, Grayson. Lemme help you." Walking to stand right in front of the older, he noticed Dick tilts his head slightly to look up at him. His gaze was a soft mix of sadness and exhaustion. He'd like to believe Dick was the most obvious guy he'd ever known. Then again, deep inside Jason knew it really had to do with how desperately he'd tried learning what those little signs meant. What was Dick feeling when he knitted his brows in a special manner? Why did he always scratch the back of his neck and look to the left whenever he had something on his mind? The little things. Although Dick was plenty capable of drying himself up, it was as if Jason's hand had stolen the towel from Dick's grip before the smaller man even got a word in. Next thing, Jason was roughly drying the man's hair with the towel, hearing Dick complain under the big cloth.  
  
"Not so rough, you're pulling at my scalp, Jason!" He complained, reaching for the other's arms, although unable to see anything, as the towel was covering his entire face.  
  
"Don't be such a pussy about it, Dickie. I'm just drying your hair." Jason found himself giggling lightly.  
  
 _That_ giggle.   
  
Something Dick had had the pleasure of hearing every once in a while when he knew Jason was comfortable enough to let his guard down and have fun. And for just a moment, a warmth seemed to spread within Dick's chest. Once done, Jason removed the towel from the older's face, dropping it onto the floor. And there they stood, just staring at each other for a while. It was enough to have both their smiles being replaced with questioning looks before they eventually shied away from one another.  
  
"You can take the right side if you'd like. I know you prefer sleeping on the side furthest from the door." Jason said, clearing his throat before walking to grab an extra pillow from the closet, attempting to somewhat prep the bed for an extra person. Sure, it could fit two teenage girls without a problem. But it certainly wasn't made to fit two, well-built adult men. "I know it's gonna be a little tight, but -- "  
  
"It's fine." Dick interrupted with a faint smile. He gave a reassuring nod before walking to the bed, sitting down on the bedside, hands folded in his lap. His gaze having fallen onto the floor. It was as if Jason's legs had taken him to sit right next to Dick without him actually realizing so. Next thing, his hand had made it's way to the other man's backside. He ran it up his spine before giving Dick a light squeeze at the lower part of the back of his neck, remembering how he liked the pressure there. His first instinct was obviously to ask about Bruce. The fight. He found the urge to swallow his throat before observing Dick from the corner of his eye before asking;  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Jason had always known Dick to be someone with a heavy-weighing chest. His thoughts and emotions seemed to be all he carried at times. A complex guy. So complex Jason had a feeling he'd never truly understand Dick. Maybe that was exactly what was so appealing about him in the first place? As obvious as Dick might be, he simply couldn't figure out the guy. Opposites really do attract, it seems.  
  
"No. I just ... really wanna rest."Dick spoke. A response which had been much to Jason's surprise, yet nothing he could really complain about. If anything, Jason was better with actions than with words. The bigger man withdrew his hand before standing up to make enough space for Dick to get in bed. It's not that he didn't worry, but if Dick insisted they didn't speak of it, so be it. Whilst observing, he couldn't help but suddenly feel this sense of ... fulfillment. But why? He'd already told Dick they couldn't be, yet nothing calmed Jason more than ensuring Dick's safety. It hadn't exactly been an easy journey going from heartless to ... this. Or at least Jason had thought himself to be heartless. Dick had certainly proved him wrong. Once the older had gotten comfortable, Jason turned off the light before diving under the blankets as well. The heat hit him with an instant, as he swirled both of them in the blankets. It didn't take long for their eyes to meet. In silence.   
  
  
"Will you be okay?" He found himself asking before re-establishing the eyecontact, having decided on breaking the quietness.   
  
"Depends on what wound you mean." The answer certainly caught Jason off guard. The guilt was as if written across his forehead at this point. Dick on the other hand seemed to remain calm, eyes still lingering on his former partner. The younger swallowed dryly as he struggled to come up with a response. Was there even a right response to it?  
  
"Dick, I -- "   
  
"Don't sweat it, Jason. I'll be okay, eventually. I just wish you weren't so keen on avoiding me, that's all. I get that time apart heals, but when you deliberately go out of your way to make sure I don't get to see you ... that shit hurts." The older admitted, tugging lightly at the blankets before looking away.   
  
"That ... hasn't been my intention, Dick. I realize that I'm hurting you, but seeing you just makes me -- " And then a pause. It had Dick serve him a questioning look as Jason seemed to suffocate on the words he couldn't find. The thinking was evident. But not much came of it. Eventually, a faint grunt escaped him. He'd taken a fistful of the blanket in his hand, clenching around the fabric as if to let out steam. The lack of wording frustrated him. But putting words to his feelings had never been an easy task. Something he envied Dick for. It seemed to come so easy to him. He was always so aware of what he was feeling and why he was feeling it in the first place. Yet Dick stayed patient with him. Not once attempting to break his thinking or stuttering, when he tried to explain.   
  
" -- Everytime I see you it makes me realize how big of a mistake I made giving up on us." He finally sighed as an aching feeling spread within his chest. The admission hurt. Not that the pain wasn't well-deserved. And lying right here in front of each other, vulnerable -- It just did things to him. "What we had was something I could've never even dreamt of, Dick. I ... I'm not the best with feelings, but _this?_ It doesn't feel right. Usually I have no trouble moving on. I'm cynical like that. But _you?_ I knew talking to you would eventually come to this. Me admitting I made a mistake. That I decided to throw you away because you made me feel I was something besides a judge and executioner. With you I felt _human._ It scared the living shit out of me. So ... I ran." The younger explained, swallowing once more. It even seemed as if _he_ was the one being close to tears whilst Dick remained calm. What an unusual dynamic.  
  


"I understand." The response had Jason blink twice. But this time, he noticed a faint smile having spread on Dick's lips. Heck, it was evident enough even within the dark bedroom. "I'm just glad you're ready to open up." He spoke calmly, gently reaching to place a palm on the side of Jason's warm, pulsating neck. This time, Dick's gaze was softer. And for a moment, they were both silent. It was till Jason found the courage to look the other man in the eye once more, speaking;  
  


"Without you I can't seem to feel anything but hurt and hatred. I'm scared I'll turn cold again, Dick. I'm scared I'll become all I've tried to fight when I was with you. - Listen, I know I don't deserve even as much as a friendship, but if you'd ever be willing to consider -- "  
  
"Thought considered." Dick interrupted before moving close enough to bury his head within the crook of the other man's neck, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He felt the other man's body stiffen beneath his touch for the moment. Jason's thoughts and feelings being all over the place. Was Jason entirely forgiven? Of course not. But sometimes you've just gotta listen to that gut feeling.   
  
"Dick? Are you sure? I mean ... " The urge to thow his arms around the smaller man was big, but did he deserve the comfort? Hell no. But feeling the other settle within his embrace had Jason swallow hard. It felt so, peaceful.   
  
"I'll sleep on it, Jason -- " Dick then responded, pulling away just slightly to look at the other man, before ghosting the very tip of his own lips over Todd's;   
  
  
" -- But preferably in your arms."


End file.
